dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Sepiida (3.5e Environment)
=Planet Sepiida= Far off in the stars twinkles a A-class white star known as Ossi, a star system with a strange asteroid belt and 7 recognized planets, including its second planet, Sepiida, home of the seppia. Sepiida has seven moons: bone-white rocky Golata, green Talu which possess slight plant life and atmosphere, rocky Ajna with a single deep canyon, Talata covered in flowing red chemical liquids from vents, oval shaped Manas, white Soma stained with a large black W mark, and dust covered Sahasrara with a cloudy atmosphere. From sepiida the combination of 7 moons and the sun being cut in half by the presence of the Kuro Belt makes for a strange sight indeed. Sepiida itself is approximately the size of Jupiter, white and yellow-brown banded, with visible stripes of glowing clouds and multicolored ribbons of fire, wind, water, and even flying chunks of earth, as sepiida is very magically active and has strong links to the elemental planes. Planet Traits Physical Traits *'Gravity:' Heavy gravity. *'Time:' Normal time. *'Size:' Jupiter-sized. *'Morphic:' No. Magic, Alignment, and Energy/Elemental Traits *'Elemental Dominance:' Air-Dominant. *'Energy Dominance:' Info *'Alignment Trait:' None. *'Magic Trait:' Enhanced Magic. Spells with an elemental subtype or discriptor such as air, acid, water, or sonic gain a +1 boost to their caster level. Planet Links As a material plane based planet, it has all the normal links to the ethereal, shadow, and astral planes as normal. However it is also directly linked to all the prime elemental planes as well. The cause for this is unknown. Planet Inhabitants For a planet with no solid ground, sepiida is teaming with strange lifeforms. Rare are they anything you'd expect, but a rich biosphere exists even in the deep layers of the clouds, or it's highest points, until the solar radiation or the crushing depths become too much. The Seppia float in the mid-upper cloud area. Even strange beings sometimes appear, feeding on the visible magic leyline flows which wrap the planet. Movement and Combat With no ground to stand on typically, fighting and moving in sepiida demands flight. Unlike the plane of air, gravity will pull you down, letting you fall and fall until you are crushed or reach a layer so dense it is like falling through honey. In the deeper layers the air is dense enough to take on the consistency of water, allowing creatures with swim speeds to swim through the air instead. There is a solid core, but it is so dense and hot there is no way to survive there. Rarely, chunks of rock ripped from the plane of earth and strange boulders of flowstone ripple through the air, granting a surface, however temporary. More permanently trapped flying islands become host to rich plant growths, or seppian cities. Features of the Planet Sepiida is broken down into seven atmospheric layers, each more dense and closer to the core than before. They are: *''Ionosphere''-Very thin atmosphere and very cold, if only due to the lack of air, mostly helium and hydrogen abound. What particles that exist are excited by intense radiation from the sun. It is bombarded with solar winds, and powerful jet streams. *''Thermosphere''-The highest level clouds exist here and traces of ozone and the thickness is almost Earth-like, but it is very chilly. Still, it is possible for a humanoid creature to exist here. The sky is pale blue. *''Magisphere''-This zone thicker than Earth's atmosphere but still not quite "liquid", feeling heavy and stuffy to most humanoids who can survive here. Here the magical leylines flow most visibly. From now on the atmosphere the largely breathable oxygen mixed with other gases, and large brown clouds drift overhead. For the seppia, this is the "sky", and is green-hued. *''Buoysphere''-The air thickens to a water-like soup, allowing swim speeds. The combination of thermal energy from below and sunlight passing through from above allows a comfortable living temperature. The seppia thrive here. The sky darkens to a golden-orange sunset hue in it's lower levels. *''Hydrosphere''-Coldlight clouds provide light to the ever-darkening and ever-thickening soup which redshifts and then blackens. Seppia are able to dive here, but pressure damage begins to take it's toll the deeper one dives. The temperature rises to uncomfortably hot, but creatures continue to thrive here. Unlike the other layers, the transition point is well defined, a sloshing violent sea of strange chemicals and boiling water, as thunderstorms roar above. *''Mantle''-Very thick, the mantle is hard to swim through. Utterly dark and devoid of any sun from above, or even the light of magical clouds, it is largely devoid but of all the most extreme of lifeforms. The temperature is boiling, cooking most beings. *''Core''-Composed of both a semi-fluid magnetically charged outer-core and a solid metallic inner core rotating at high speed, it is impossible for any life to exist here. Planet Encounters Depending on the layer, you may encounter all manner of predatory beasts swimming along. However, the most common sort of threat are drifting creatures carried in the current, like jellyfish, which may sting you... or attract something bigger. Likewise visible rivers of elemental energy often come with danger, both environmental and in the case of elementals... Tables ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Environment